3 The Rain
by Shenice
Summary: Nancy can't take it any longer. She finally tells Frank how she really feels about him.


"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you."

Frank stared in disbelief. His best friend of five years _loved _him. Nancy and he had always made a great team. They threw themselves into their work, solved cases, and saved lives, including their own. The lingering attraction between the pair had never been an issue, as Frank and Nancy were always able to get past it. They were better friends for it. And besides, they were both in serious relationships, her with Ned and he with Callie. Now Nancy was throwing it all away and leaving him stunned. _This is so unlike her._

Frank's mouth opened before his brain could register the words. "I love you too, Nan. I always have." He walked up to Nancy and threw his arms around her. Frank tightly gripped Nancy, feeling her racing heartbeat against him. Nancy sobbed into his chest.

She was the first to pull away. Looking into Frank's smoldering brown eyes, she noticed how earnest they looked. Even through an awkward moment, he remained such the gentleman. He reached his fingers across her face and gently wiped away falling tears.

"You almost died in that last case. And…I know we are really mature about ignoring the elephant in the room…our attraction to one another." Nancy blushed. "But going through that made me realize I couldn't live with myself without letting you know. Even if it means we are going to have some rather awkward working experiences from now on." Nancy mustered up a grin.

Frank was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions. His best friend had just put herself on the line. Addressing their attraction. Addressing her love for him. Pushing past the bullshit and just saying what was on her mind. Frank was overwhelmed. He had wanted to hear her speak those words for so long. He couldn't believe that he too shared his love for Nancy. But their situation was complicated. They were both in serious relationships with other people. He had always tried to convince himself that he had merely a strong admiration for Nancy, but who was he kidding? Callie and he could make out for hours and it was nothing compared to the feeling he experienced when accidently grazing Nancy's arm.

"I'm not feeling awkward about working with you. Are you having any doubts now?"

"No." Nancy heard thunder in the background. She then realized they were still on Frank's porch. As soon as he had opened the door with surprise to see her, she just told him everything right then and there. _Way to go, Nancy. Ned would be broken hearted if he heard you talking like this!_

"Please, come in. It looks like it's going to storm out and we could, erm…talk about other things. You know. Ned…and Callie."

_Great. Now I've ruined us for good. Nothing like a pity 'I love you' from your best friend._ _"_Actually I better get going. I have some things to get to back home. And I know nothing will come of us, Frank. I only wanted you to know." Nancy turned a shade of scarlet. She knew she messed up, and figured Frank was feeling awkward. The tears began to build up again. She bit down hard on her lower lip. Suddenly, it began to downpour around them. _How ironic, _Nancy thought.

"Goodbye." Nancy turned around and began sprinting towards her car. The rain was heavy. It was definitely not the best weather for driving, let alone walking. She was drenched within seconds.

Frank watched her run away. His best friend just poured her heart out to him, and now she was just going to leave?

"Nancy! Wait!"

Nancy spun around to see Frank running after her, his clothes quickly becoming soaked.

Frank came to an abrupt halt inches away from her when he clenched his hands against Nancy's face and met her lips for an urgent, bruising kiss. There was no going back now. It felt so good to feel her kiss back with the same passion. For once they were on the same page and were finally unafraid to show it. Frank was overwhelmed with happiness. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her into his arms. Their wet clothes clung together, and the only thing that felt warm and dry was their shared breaths from passionate kisses. Although Frank's mouth wasn't kept dry for long, as Nancy's tongue quickly found his.

After minutes of basking in their incredible moment, Nancy was the first to pull away. Frank gently put her back down on the ground as they remained looking at one another. She couldn't fathom a more incredible way to kiss him. They were both breathing heavy now. Nancy tried to calm herself down, all while fighting the elements. Their kiss was amazing, and it was just an acknowledgment of how much they cared. It was long overdue, but it was much more complicated than that. They were both involved with other people, and too many hearts were at stake to continue to act on an impulse. She knew they couldn't be, but there was now the issue of absolutely adoring the forbidden kiss between her and Frank. But that thought would have to be pushed to the back of her mind for now. Nancy quickly smiled and leaned in to kiss Frank on the cheek.

"Take care, Frank." With one last gaze, Nancy hurried off to her car and drove off.

Frank stood in the rain, watching as the car slowly faded into the gray sky. He was uncertain about so many things at that very moment, but there was one thing he knew for sure. There was nothing more incredible than kissing Nancy Drew.


End file.
